playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale/Col. Radec
Biography FOR THE GLORY OF HELGHAN! Colonel Mael Radec is a brilliant tactician who leads his troops from the front. His unwavering focus on victory at any cost has made the conquest of Helghast a formidable task for the ISA. He brings that same ruthlessness to personal combat, where he is the human personification of a shark, all of his training focused to a singular purpose: the destruction of his enemy.http://psallstars.com/all-stars-radec.html THE LEGACY OF COLONEL RADEC: *''Killzone 2'' Arcade Opening Colonel Radec talks about the balance of power as he oversees the battle between the ISA and Helghan Army. As the war rages on, Radec acknowledges formidable opponents beyond planet Helghan. Radec takes it upon himself to seek and eliminate all possible threats to his home planet. Rival Reason: While Radec is alone in his thoughts, Sir Daniel comes up behind him, looking for Zarok. Radec asks for his identity, but cannot understand Sir Dan's mumblings. Radec instead challenges the skeletal soldier to a duel, hoping for a more entertaining diversion. Connection: Both Killzone and MediEvil franchises have had games made by SCE Cambridge. Both characters have also been killed in the games that they have debuted in, and both were killed by a shot to the head (Colonel Radec shot himself for failing to defeat the ISA and Sir Daniel was shot in the left eye by an arrow before MediEvil even starts). Transcript Colonel Radec: I'm afraid my search for a worthy opponent may have been in vain. If this is the true threat to the Helghast, we have nothing to worry about. (Sir Daniel appears.) Colonel Radec: One side. I have work to do. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Which way to the evil Wizard? Colonel Radec: Speak clearly. Sir Daniel Fortesque: I'm trying to find the evil Wizard! Colonel Radec: You should have moved when you had the chance. Now, are you going to stand there mumbling, or do you know how to use that sword? (Radec draws his Army Knife as Sir Daniel looks at his sword and shield.) Colonel Radec: Good. Let's hope this provides more than a momentary diversion, though somehow I think it won't! Ending Radec considered the warriors that he faced were worthy of his talents, but none were his equal. He then notices the entire diversion did not cease the ISA's infiltration in Helghan. Thus, he devotes himself to bring order to Helghan, provide strong leadership and protection more than ever. He also assures that if anyone misjudges how much power he holds, the results could be fatal. Gameplay Radec uses an assortment of Helghast weaponry for his move set. Despite being heavily armed, he is very susceptible to close quarters combat. As a combatant, Radec will usually want to stay off to the side, firing at his enemies from a distance, while using his grenades and other attacks to avoid close up fighting. Movelist *'Gun Boot' - + - Radec hits the enemy with the stock of his rifle, then does a front kick. *'Knife Blast' - or + - Radec stabs forward with his knife, then blasts the enemy away using his shotgun pistol. *'FSK-7 Fury Combat Knife' - + - Radec does a diagonally upward stab with his knife. *'Surprise Grenade' - + - Radec drops a grenade orb and cloaks away from it. *'Double Kick' - (Air) (Air) - Radec does two aerial front kicks. *[http://killzone.wikia.com/wiki/VC8_Shotgun_Pistol VC8 Shotgun Pistol] - or + (Air) - Radec fires a single shot using his shotgun. *'FSK-7 Fury Combat Knife' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Surprise Grenade' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'StA3 Light Machine Gun' - - Radec fires three blasts from his machine gun and pauses to reload a new clip. Holding will keep Radec firing. *[http://killzone.wikia.com/wiki/VC32_Sniper_Rifle VC32 Sniper Rifle] - or + - Radec holds out a sniper rifle and fires. *'LS13 Shotgun' - + - Radec points a shotgun upward and fires. *'M327 Grenade Launcher' - + - Radec points a grenade launcher down to the ground and fires. *'StA3 Light Machine Gun' - (Air) *'VC32 Sniper Rifle' - or + (Air) *'LS13 Shotgun' - + (Air) *'M327 Grenade Launcher' - + (Air) *'VC21 Bolt Gun' - - Radec fires an explosive bolt which detonates after latching onto an opponent. *'TR-X Teslite Grenade' - or + - Radec throws an electric grenade which detonates in mid-air, stunning nearby opponents. *'VC5 Arc Rifle' - + - Radec fires a blast of electricity diagonally into the air. *'VC1 Flame Thrower' - + - Radec fires a burst of flame. Hold to extend the duration of the attack. *'VC21 Bolt Gun' - (Air) *'TR-X Teslite Grenade' - or + (Air) *'VC5 Arc Rifle' - + (Air) *'VC1 Flame Thrower' - + (Air Hold ) (Throws) *'Executioner' - or - Radec stabs the opponent in their chest, cloaks and reappears behind them, and shoots them. *'Vicious Assault' - - Radec holds his rifle to his enemy's head and fires repeatedly while holding them from their neck. *'Helghan Stomp' - - Radec sets his enemy down, then stomps on them. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - - Crouches against a barricade. *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) * StA-X3 W.A.S.P. Launcher '- (Level 1) Radec arms a rocket-firing weapon, which the player manually aims using a targeting reticule, and fires. The projectiles will home in on an opponent if the reticule is highlighting them. * '''StA5X Arc Cannon '- (Level 2) Radec fires a short burst from an Arc Cannon, which traverses horizontally across the screen. * '''StA-X6 Jetpack - (Level 3) Radec equips a jetpack and files into the foreground. From there, the player controlling Radec shoots at the other fighters from a first-person perspective. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Death To You:' Salutes and says "Death to you!". *'Knife Skills:' Flips his knife and says "You lack skill." *'Now You See Me...:' Cloaks and says "Find the target!" Quotes *'Character Selection:' **"As you wish." **"Let us meet in combat!" **"I will slaughter them all!" *'Pre-match' **"This battlefield will do." **"Kill... or be killed." *'Item Pick-up' **"Primitive... but effective." **"Interesting..." **"This weapon will perform adequately." **"Weapon retrieved." **"This will do." **"Adequate." *'Using Level 1:' **"I'm finished with you!" *'Using Level 2:' **"Time to end this!" *'Using Level 3:' **"Expect no mercy!" *'Successful KO:' **"You lack skill." **"You are no soldier." **"Die, scum!" **"You will be forgotten." **"Farewell, scum!" **"Kill or be killed." **"It's not personal." **"Didn't I kill all of you yet?" **"Eliminated." **"Meet your maker!" **"This will be a day of mourning." **"Death to you." **"You are no match." **"Body count!" **"Destiny awaits you." **"Show no mercy." **"Expect no mercy!" *'Respawn:' **"I'm not a very patient man." **"Now, it begins." **"Victory... or defeat!" **"Onward to victory!" **"Let us begin." **"Prepare for combat!" **"Prepare to do battle." **"Targets acquired." *'Unused lines' **Let's make them pay. **The essence of combat: kill or be killed. **The essence of combat: victory above all. Intros and Outros Introduction *'This Battlefield Will Do:' Radec deactivates his invisibility cloak, checks his gun, and says "This battlefield will do." *'Leave No One Standing:' Radec shoots with his machine gun from side-to-side. *'Show No Mercy:' Radec vaults over a wall under heavy gunfire. *'Death to You:' Radec has his back turned, turns and points his gun to the camera, and says, "Kill...or be killed." Winning Screen *'Victory': Radec does a Helghast salute. *'Decimated:' Radec points his gun into the air and fires rapidly. *'Targets Dispatched:' Radec holds two fingers to his ear as if he's receiving a radio transmission. *'The Mission is Won: '''Radec takes out his pistol and points it at the camera. Losing Screen *If using '''Victory': Radec slams his fist into the ground. *If using Decimated: Radec frantically looks around. *If using Targets Dispatched: Radec holds up his shotgun pistol while lying on his back in a last-stand position (this is a reference to his final boss battle in Killzone 2 where Radec Kills himself with his pistol after getting defeated, but in this game, he doesn't kill himself). *If using The Mission is Won: Radec rises from a kneeled position and quickly activates his cloak. Result Screen Win: Looks at the screen with arm in the air in victory. Lose: Looks down. Victory Music * 'Enemy Destroyed '(unlocked at rank 4) * 'Rise of the Helghast '(unlocked at rank 45) Costumes Helghan Uniform The Helghast Army colonel uniform of Radec. *Radec's look in Killzone 2. *White armor similar to the Helghast troops in the snowy mountains in Killzone: Liberation. *Red armor similar to the Krimzon Guards of the Jak series. *Yellow armor similar to the Elite Krimzon Guards of the Jak series. StA-X6 Jetpack Radec wears the Killzone 3 jetpack over his uniform. This costume is part of the preorder costume pack. *Default: black trim *White trim *Red trim *Yellow trim Elite Shock Trooper Radec assumes the appearance of a Capture Trooper from Killzone 3. This costume is unlocked at Rank 10. *Default color: white body armor *Blue body armor *Red body armor *Green body armor Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale